Queen
ДИСКОГРАФИЯ QUEEN С ПЕСНЯМИ НА YOUTUBE Знаменитая британская рок-группа Queen была организована в Лондоне в 1970 году, после распада группы Smile, солист и бас-гитарист которой Тим Стаффел стал участником группы Humpy Bang. (Одна из песен Smile, Doing All Right, вошла в первый альбом Queen; шесть студийных записей 1969 года составили виниловую пластинку Gettin' Smile, выпущенную в 1982-м в Японии, а в 1997-м, в Голландии, вышел компакт-диск Ghost of a Smile, дополненный двумя бонус-трэками). Остальные музыканты Smile, гитарист Брайан Мэй и барабанщик Роджер Тэйлор, объединились с вокалистом и пианистом Фарухом Балсарой, взявшим псевдоним Фредди Меркури и придумавшим название новой группы. Первым бас-гитаристом стал Майк Гроуз, а 27 июня состоялся первый концерт Queen (в городе Труро). Затем группа дала еще несколько концертов (в том числе в лекционном театре "Империал колледж" - для приглашенных гостей, среди которых в первую очередь были друзья музыкантов). 25 июля в Труро Гроуз, считавший, что ему надо найти приличную работу, последний раз сыграл в составе Queen. Новым бас-гитаристом стал Барри Митчелл. В январе 1971 года Митчелл оставил группу, также нуждаясь в хорошем заработке. Недолго продержался и сменивший его Дуг Боги. 20 февраля Queen выступает в "Кингстон Политехник", недалеко от дома, в котором жил Боги. Тот пригласил на концерт всех своих друзей и устроил собственное шоу, отвлекая внимание от остальных музыкантов. На следующий день ему вежливо посоветовали искать другую группу. Джон Харрис, до этого уже помогавший Queen, познакомил Мэя и Тэйлора с Джоном Диконом. Так сформировался окончательный состав группы, а Меркури создал ее логотип, где использовал зодиакальные знаки - двух Львов (Дикон и Тэйлор), Рака (Мэй) и Деву (он сам; Деву символизируют две феи). Свой первый концерт окончательный состав дал 2 июня в Суррее. В декабре группа получила возможность проверить новую аппаратуру студии De Lane Lea и сделать бесплатные демозаписи, к которым представители студии отнеслись совершенно безразлично, но которые потом вошли в дебютный альбом. В 1972 году Queen подписывает контракт со студией Trident (где записывалась и Smile); там они продолжают и заканчивают работу над своим первым альбомом. Но получали музыканты только 60 фунтов стерлингов в неделю, записи же приходилось делать ночью или рано утром. В январе 1973 года на юге Франции состоялась ежегодная конференция связанных с шоу-бизнесом фирм. Один из руководителей знаменитой фирмы EMI Рой Фетерстой заинтересовался только одной из представленных ему записей, записью Queen. Он даже отправил музыкантам в Англию телеграмму, предложив немедленно встретиться после его возвращения. Вскоре Trident и EMI заключают соглашение о выходе первой пластинки Queen, и та выпускается EMI в июле. Альбом занимает 24 место в британских чартах (и 83-е в американских). Вышедший сингл с песней Keep Yourself Alive в чарты не попадает. Записав в августе свой второй альбом, в ноябре Queen отправляется на свои первые крупные гастроли, выступая на разогреве у Mott the Hoople. На первом альбоме уже определяются два основных автора группы - Фредди Меркури и Брайан Мэй. Роджер Тэйлор написал только одну песню, которую сам и спел. Его музыкальная карьера довольно удивительна; обладая прекрасными вокальными данными, он был барабанщиком групп, в которых имелся другой солист. В Smile он попал по объявлению и, добейся группа успеха, мог бы заменить ушедшего Стаффела, как Фил Коллинз сменил Питера Гэбриэла в Genesis. С возникновением новой группы и прихода такого солиста, как Меркури, Тэйлору оставалось писать для каждого альбома песню и исполнять ее. Написав для альбома News of the World по две песни, одну из них Тэйлор отдал Меркури. На альбоме Jazz вторая песня была спета дуэтом; на The Game Тэйлор спел уже обе. Выпустив в 1981 году свой первый сольный альбом, Тэйлор стал ограничиваться в Queen бэк-вокалом. Первая песня Джона Дикона вошла только в третий альбом Queen (и на нем же он был одним из четырех соавторов джемовой композиции). Дикон почти не пел (особенно на студийных записях), не выпускал сольных альбомов и не так уж часто писал, однако несколько его песен стали хитами. В марте 1974 года выходит альбом Queen-II (любимый альбом группы у Брайана Мэя). Он занимает 5 место в британских чартах и 49-е в американских. Появляется и первый хит Queen, песня Меркури Seven Seas of Rhye, занявшая в британских чартах 10 место. Американские чарты на песню не прореагировали. В июле-сентябре записывается третий альбом Queen под названием Sheer Heart Attack, вышедший в ноябре. Он занимает 2 место в британских чартах и 12-е в американских, а песня Killer Queen, за которую ее автор Фредди Меркури получил от гильдии композиторов премию Iron Novello, - также 2-е в британских и также 12-е в американских (уже в следующем году). В феврале - начале апреля 1975 года группа проводит первое полностью самостоятельное турне по США (за год до этого музыканты ездили туда вместе с Mott the Hoople). Затем Queen впервые отправляется в Японию, где уже в аэропорту группу встречают более трех тысяч поклонников и поклонниц (альбом Sheer Heart Attack занимал тогда в японских чартах первое место). Все билеты на концерты были раскуплены за три месяца до начала гастролей. Успех налицо, но денег из-за неудачного контракта с Trident музыканты получали слишком мало. Еще в январе они обратились к юристу Джиму Бичу, специалисту по подобным вопросам, для освобождения от обязательств перед Trident. В августе Queen окончательно порывает с Trident и тогда же начинает записывать новый альбом A Night at the Opera, который выходит в ноябре. После решения музыкантов выпустить на первом сингле монументальную композицию Меркури Bohemian Rhapsody им говорили, что слишком длинная вещь никогда не станет хитом. Меркури отдал копию записи диск-джокею Кенни Эверетту, попросив не заводить публично. Эверетт не послушался, и за два дня композиция прозвучала четырнадцать раз. С тех пор радиостанции заводили композицию целиком, а не в сокращенном виде. Bohemian Rhapsody стала первой вещью Queen, занявшей первое место в британских чартах и удерживавшей эту позицию девять недель (в американских чартах место было девятым). Поскольку профсоюз музыкантов Великобритании запрещает выступление под фонограмму, участники Queen не могли исполнять на концертах "оперную часть", где слишком много вокальных наложений. Эту проблему удалось решить просто - перед началом "оперной части" музыканты покидали сцену, и звучала фонограмма; затем все они вновь возвращались. Сам альбом A Night at the Opera занял в британских чартах первое место (в американских - 4-е), продержался в чартах пятьдесят недель и стал платиновым. В десятку попала еще одна вещь с альбома - занявшая седьмое место песня Дикона You're My Best Friend, которую он посвятил своей жене Веронике (после их свадьбы не прошло и года). Следующий альбом, A Day at the Races, записывался в июле-ноябре 1976 года и был выпущен в декабре. Как и предыдущий, он занял первое место в британских чартах, но продержался там только двадцать четыре недели (в американских чартах, где альбом занял 5 место, он также находился более, чем в два раза меньше A Night at the Opera). Он, кроме того, стал золотым, а не платиновым. Новый альбом критики обвиняли во вторичности по отношению к предыдущему; Брайану Мэю пришлось объяснять, что многие песни были написаны в 1975 году и лишь записаны в 1976-м, что, если бы это был двойной альбом, никакие упреки бы не возникли. Такой подход самих музыкантов выражался и в близости названий; оба повторяли названия немых фильмов братьев Маркс и вообще были похожи друг на друга ("Ночь в опере", "День на скачках"). Композиция Меркури Somebody to Love, которую упрекали во вторичности по отношению к Bohemian Rhapsody, заняла второе место в британских чартах и 13-е в американских. Впоследствии большая поклонница Queen Земфира говорила, что ее альбом "Спасибо" относится к предыдущему альбому "Вендетта" так же, как A Day at the Races к A Night at the Opera. Как бы Эльдар Рязанов не пытался доказать в своей книге 2000 года противоположное, его фильм "Служебный роман" гораздо более вторичен по отношению к "Иронии судьбы", чем альбом группы Queen A Day at the Races по отношению к ее же альбому A Night at the Opera. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о советском кино" Альбом News of the World был записан в июле-сентябре 1977 года и выпущен в октябре. Он занял только 4 место в британских чартах и 3-е в американских, где, к тому же, продержался дольше и стал в итоге платиновым. Это, вероятно, вызвано годом панка в английском роке. News of the World начинается с таких знаменитых песен, как We Will Rock You Мэя и We are the Champions Меркури. На английском сингле We are the Champions занимает сторону А и таким образом полученное в британских чартах 2 место относится только к этой песне. На американском сингле обе стороны называются сторонами А, и 4 место в американских чартах получили оба хита. В альбом также вошла спетая Меркури песня Тэйлора Sheer Heart Attack, давшая название третьему альбому группы и писавшаяся именно для него, но не законченная до выпуска пластинки. Альбом Jazz записывался в июле-октябре и был выпущен в ноябре. Он занял 2 место в британских чартах и 6-е в американских. Поскольку никаких джазовых песен там нет, то, вероятно, обыгрывается другое значение слова - "пестрота" (критик Пол Рис писал о соединении разнообразных музыкальных стилей). Альбом также примечателен возобновлением через три года сотрудничества с продюсером Роем Томасом Бэйкером. Вышедшие на двух сторонах А сигнального сингла песни Fat Bottomed Girls Мэя и Bicycle Race Меркури заняли 11 место в британских чартах и 24-е в американских. Большего успеха в британских чартах (9 место) добилась выпущенная на сингле уже после выхода альбома песня Меркури Don't Stop Me Know. В СССР тогда совершенно пиратским образом выпускались гибкие пластинки, где на первой стороне была популярная западная музыка, а на второй - советская. Уделили внимание и творчеству Queen, именно песням Меркури с альбома Jazz (Jealousy и Don't Stop Me Know). Что было на второй стороне, неизвестно. Эта пластинка упомянута в официальной дискографии Queen с указанием на синий гибкий винил. Jazz - это было начало знакомства с Queen; второй их альбом, который я услышал. Больше всего мне понравились ориенталистский Mustapha и Jealousy. Jealousy я любил заводить своим знакомым, которые удивлялись, узнавая, что это песня о ревности. Их представление о ревности (Отелло душит Дездемону и т. д.) не увязывалось с грустной мелодичной песней. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" В июне 1979 года вышел двойной концертный альбом Live Killers, состоящий из записей, сделанных во время европейского турне (ФРГ, Бельгия, Голландия, Югославия, Франция, Испания), которое проходило с 17 января по 1 марта того же года. Альбом занял 3 место в британских чартах и 16-е в американских. В июне-июле было записано несколько песен для нового альбома. Одна из них, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, вышла на сингле и заняла первое место в американских чартах, добившись даже большего успеха, чем в британских (2 место). Ее автор, Меркури, не только имел собственный мелодический стиль, но и был большим мастером стилизации. Crazy Little Thing Called Love - это рок-н-ролл, напоминающий классические хиты Элвиса Пресли; при записи Меркури сыграл на ритм-гитаре. Вероятно, такой, абсолютно новый для Queen успех (первое место песни в американских чартах) и привел к турне по США в 1980 году. Группа уже несколько раз выступала там, однако на этот раз был особый случай. Больше полугода у Queen не было ни одного концерта; в феврале-мае музыканты дописывали песни для альбома The Game. Еще раньше, в январе, в Англии вышел сингл с песней Мэя Save Me, занявшей в британских чартах 11 место. 30 мая вышел сингл с песней Меркури Play the Game, занявшей 14 место (выйдя через неделю в США, она оказалась в американских чартах лишь 42-й). Но это были достаточно типичные для Queen песни, группа же, как выяснилось, заинтересовалась стилем фанк. Кроме того, музыканты отказались от глэм-рока и, как было видно на обложке нового альбома, все, кроме кудрявого брюнета Мэя, постригли свои длинные волосы (Меркури вскоре отрастил усы). Хотя, как и у других британских групп, у Queen в США альбомы выходили несколько позже, чем на родине, альбом The Game вышел в обоих странах одновременно - 30 июня 1980 года. Тогда же состоялся первый концерт группы (в Канаде), но потом практически все концерты вплоть до 1 октября проходили в США (только два прошли в Монреале и Торонто). Новый альбом занял первое место и в английских, и в американских чартах, однако в американских продержался гораздо дольше, стал платиновым. Большого успеха добилась песня в стиле фанк Another One Bite the Dust, написанная Диконом. Она заняла первое место в американских чартах (в британских - 7-е), причем вышла на сингле, когда уже продавался альбом. Таким образом, покупавшие сингл голосовали своими деньгами именно за эту песню. Примечательным для альбома стало и применение синтезаторов, впоследствии продолженное (об отказе от синтезаторов было написано еще на дебютной пластинке, и даже игра Дикона на электропиано при записи его песни You're My Best Friend являлась исключением). Гитара, которую Брайан Мэй сделал в семнадцать лет вместе со своим отцом, не только имела совершенно уникальное звучание; изучавший электронику Дикон приделал к ней особое устройство, которое позволяло Мэю создавать звуковые эффекты. Слушая, например, песню Get Down Make Love, невозможно, ничего не зная, посчитать, что эти эффекты сделаны без помощи электронных клавишных инструментов. Но подобные эффекты, конечно, не заменят всех возможностей клавишных. The Game надо, видимо, считать самым удачным альбомом Queen, но мне этот альбом нравится меньше, чем остальные. И, как это ни парадоксально, именно в него входит моя самая любимая песня группы - не слишком известная Sail Away Sweet Sister Брайана Мэя. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" Вернувшись после американского турне, в октябре-ноябре Queen записывает музыку к англо-американскому фильму Flash Gordon. Фильм выходит 5 декабря, а уже через три дня в Великобритании появился саундтрэк к нему. В саундтрэк вошли только две песни (Flash's Theme и The Hero Мэя), а также шестнадцать инструментальных пьес, причем каждая из них была сочинена только одним музыкантом группы (лишь пьесу Marriage of Dale and Ming Мэй и Тэйлор сочинили совместно). Альбом Flash Gordon занял 10 место в британских чартах и 23-е в американских. Вышедшая на сингле под названием Flash песня Мэя Flash's Theme также заняла 10 место в британских чартах (и 42-е в американских). В ноябре 1981 года выходит сборник Greatest Hits, занявший 1 место в британских чартах и 14-е в американских. Сборник стал платиновым и в США, но в Великобритании он был девять раз платиновым, продержавшись в чартах 326 недель, то есть более шести лет. С сентября 1981 года по март 1982-го Queen записывает альбом Hot Space, выпущенный в мае (название, астрономический термин "горячий космос", безусловно, принадлежит Мэю, который до сих пор совмещает музыкальное творчество с научной деятельностью в области астрономии). Альбом Hot Space занял 4 место в британских чартах и 22-е в американских. Популярность Queen в США стала падать, сохранившись в Великобритании, Европе и некоторых других странах. Здесь достаточно сказать, что следующие альбомы также оказывались в третьей десятке американских чартов, а A Kind of Magic вообще занял 46-е место, что 11 место песни Body Language и 16-е Radio Ga Ga резко отличается от реакции американцев на другие песни. В альбом Hot Space снова вошли песни в стиле фанк, все расположенные на первой стороне, которая резко отличалась от второй. Одна из таких песен, Body Language Меркури, как уже говорилось, занявшая 11 место в американских чартах, в британских была 25-й, хотя в обеих странах вышла на сингле еще до выпуска альбома. Больший успех лирической песни Мэя Las Palabras De Amor, занявшей 17 место, показывал, какой именно музыки ждут от Queen большинство англичан. То ли из-за большой роли бас-гитары, то ли по какой-то другой причине фанк-песни, на мой взгляд, больше всего удавались Джону Дикону. Об Another One Bite the Dust никто, я думаю, и спорить не будет. Но и Back Chat Дикона мне кажется самой удачной фанк-песней на Hot Space. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" Еще записывая альбом Jazz, музыканты впервые поработали в знаменитой студии Mountain швейцарского города Монтрё (в Монтрё потом был установлен памятник Меркури). В Mountain были записаны и многие песни альбома Hot Space. В эту студию приезжал Дэвид Боуи; во время джема возникла его совместная с Queen песня Under Pressure, которую Меркури и Боуи спели дуэтом. Песня вышла на сингле еще в октябре 1981 года и заняла первое место в британских чартах. Потом именно она завершила Hot Space. В списке концертов Queen трудно не заметить большой перерыв в апреле-августе 1981 года, не связанный ни с какими новыми записями. Причиной перерыва были серьезные проблемы с употреблением наркотиков, которые возникли у Роджера Тэйлора (его первый сольный альбом Fun in Space вышел как раз в начале апреля). Тэйлор даже предлагал своим товарищам искать другого барабанщика, однако они не представляли себе Queen без него. Прежде всего благодаря поддержке других музыкантов группы Тэйлору удалось избавиться от наркотиков (позже он говорил: "Все это я вспоминаю как страшный сон"). В 1983 году у Queen не было ни одного нового концерта; как говорили сами музыканты, они решили немного отдохнуть друг от друга. Меркури уехал в Мюнхен, где начал записывать в студии Musicland свой сольный альбом Mr. Bad Guy (в этой студии записали The Game и - частично - Hot Space). Мэй отправился в Лос-Анджелес, где записал мини-альбом Star Fleet Project, выпущенный 31 октября и занявший скромное 35 место в британских чартах. На обложке было указано "Брайан Мэй и друзья"; друзьями были знаменитый американский гитарист Эдвард ван Хален, барабанщик группы R.E.O. Speedwagon Алан Грэцер, сессионный бас-гитарист с Ямайки китайского происхождения Фил Чен и канадец Фред Мэндел, сессионный клавишник во время мирового турне Queen, последовавшего за выходом альбома Hot Space. Уже в августе музыканты Queen собрались для записи альбома The Works (упоминавшийся выше Фред Мэндел сыграл в трех песнях на синтезаторах и в одной на фортепиано). Запись закончилась в январе 1984 года, а в конце февраля вышел альбом. Queen отказывается от фанка и, продолжая творческие поиски, одновременно возвращается к старым добрым традициям, начинает серию своих последних платиновых альбомов. The Works занимает второе место в британских чартах, где пребывает 93 недели. 2 место занимает Radio Ga Ga Tэйлора, 3-е - I Want to Break Free Дикона, 6-е - It's a Hard Life Меркури. Мировое турне начинается только в конце августа, потому что Меркури возвращается к записи сольного альбома. После того, как турне завершается 20 октября в ЮАР (бывшей тогда расистской страной, страной так называемого апартеида; это вызвало немало резких замечаний по поводу поступка Queen), Меркури заканчивает Mr. Bad Guy (немного отвлекло его только январское выступление группы на фестивале в Рио-де-Жанейро). В записи приняли участие Фред Мэндел и еще четыре музыканта. Альбом выходит в конце апреля, но Меркури уже всю работу сделал, и 13 апреля в Новой Зеландии начинается очередное турне Queen. Альбом занял 6 место в британских чартах, где продержался 23 недели. Многие поклонники были удивлены. Некоторые почему-то ждали от Меркури хард-рока, хотя хард-роком (а впоследствии металлом) увлекался Мэй. И уж никто не ожидал такого количества танцевальных песен (это проявилось и в выпущенной в 1984 году песне Love Kills, которую Меркури написал и записал совместно с Джорджио Мородером). Кстати, Love Kills заняла в британских чартах 10 место, и примерно такая же реакция была на песню с сигнального сингла сольного альбома I Was Born to Love You (11 место). 2 декабря 1985 года вышел (только в Великобритании) сборник Complete Vision, состоящий из песен Queen, выходивших до этого только на синглах. Две из них были выпущены всего лишь на месяц раньше на стороне А; если совместная песня Тэйлора и Мэя Thanks God It's Christmas заняла в чартах 21 место, то написанная всеми четырьмя музыкантами для вышедшего в следующем году фильма "Железный орел" (США, Израиль, Канада) песня One Vision оказалась 7-й. Именно с этой песни началась в ноябре 1985-го и закончилась в апреле 1986 года запись альбома A Kind of Magic. Хотя он не считается чистым саундтрэком, шесть песен из девяти звучат в американском фильме "Горец" (а еще одна, One Vision, написана для другого фильма). Песня Мэя Gimme the Prize (Kurgan's Theme) непосредственно связана с сюжетом фильма, как и его же песня Who Wants to Live Forever. Конечно, эта вещь выходит за рамки "Горца", но такое касается многих песен для фильмов (особенно в нашем кино). Альбом занял первое место в британских чартах, где продержался 62 недели. Песня Тэйлора A Kind of Magic заняла в чартах 3 место. Слишком низкое даже по сравнению с другими альбомами Queen 1980-х годов (The Game относится еще по всем правилам хронологии к 1970-м!) место альбома в американских чартах вызвано, возможно, не слишком большой популярностью фильма "Горец" в США (телесериал 1992-1998 годов был снят уже в Канаде и Франции). 9 августа 1986 года группа Queen (не путать с дуэтом Queen Мэя и Тэйлора) дала в английском городе Стивенэйдж свой последний концерт. Фредди Меркури был болен, он больше не мог выступать на сцене, мог только записываться. На основе записей с европейских концертов июля-августа 1 декабря был выпущен альбом Live Magic, занявший в чартах 3 место, продержавшийся там 40 недель и ставший платиновым. В 1987 году, оставаясь барабанщиком Queen, Роджер Тэйлор организовал свою группу The Cross, с которой выпустил три альбома и давал концерты. Барабанщиком The Cross стал Джош Мэкрэ, а Тэйлор - только солистом. Клавишником был Спайк Эдни, принимавший участие в записи альбома A Kind of Magic. Меркури в 1987 году начал записывать совершенно неожиданный альбом Barсelona - совместно со знаменитой испанской оперной певицей Монсеррат Кабалье. Он нашел талантливого соавтора музыки клавишника Майка Морана, а стихи писал сам. Для песни на испанском языке Ensueno стихи написала Кабалье, в двух же песнях автором стихов был Тим Райс - либреттист знаменитой рок-оперы Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера Jesus Christ Superstar, его же оперы Evita, других современных опер и мюзиклов. В одной из песен на бас-гитаре сыграл Дикон. Альбом Barcelona вышел в октябре 1988 года; это экспериментальное соединение двух разных стилей вокала не могло получить большого успеха у широкой публики. Barcelona заняла в британских чартах 25 место, продержавшись там только четыре недели. На презентации альбома в виду особых обстоятельств Меркури получил разрешение спеть под фонограмму. В 1992 году, когда в Барселоне проходила летняя Олимпиада, заглавная песня звучала уже посмертно. Кстати, выйдя еще в октябре 1987 года на сингле, песня Barcelona заняла 8 место (скорее всего, привлекая своей неожиданностью). Но большего успеха в феврале того же года добилась сделанная Меркури кавер-версия песни The Great Pretender группы The Platters (4 место). В январе 1988 года Queen начинает продолжавшуюся около года запись альбома The Miracle. В отличие от большинства западных групп, которые давали авторство за одно участие в аранжировке, у Queen всегда четко указаны авторы, а совместных песен (и тем более написанных всей группой) было не так уж много. В сложившейся же ситуации музыканты решили и на этом, и на следующем альбоме давать авторство всех песен группе Queen. (Это символизировало единство группы, как и обложка пластинки, где все четыре лица сливались одно; в песне The Invisible Man также называются все четверо). Тем не менее легко догадаться, что занявшая 3 место песня I Want It All была написана Мэем (теперь это точно известно) - и из-за ее стиля, и из-за того, что он исполняет фрагмент песни (вещь совершенно нехарактерная для последних альбомов Queen). 7 место заняла песня Breakthru. Сам альбом вышел в мае 1989 года и занял 1 место в британских чартах, продержавшись там 37 недель. Еще до его выпуска, в марте началась запись альбома Innuendo, завершившаяся в ноябре 1990 года. Альбом был выпущен в феврале 1991-го, занял первое место в чартах, но продержался там 19 недель. Открывающая его заглавная композиция заняла первое место в британских чартах; это был третий подобный успех группы, а, учитывая, что песня Under Pressure все-таки написана совместно с Дэвидом Боуи, победу Bohemian Rhapsody повторила также монументальная композиция (и музыка опять принадлежала Меркури). Песня Мэя The Show Must Go On вышла на сингле в середине октября и заняла первое место в чартах после смерти Меркури (в начале занимала 16-е), воспринимаясь как его прощальная вещь, хотя Брайан Мэй говорил в интервью 1991 года, не раскрывая подтекста, что здесь есть и надежда. Уже после смерти Меркури вышел сингл Bohemian Rhapsody и занял в британских чартах первое место (в американских - 2-е). Впервые в истории одна и та же песня через шестнадцать лет снова лидировала в чартах. Этот сингл стал платиновым. 28 октября вышел сборник Greatest Hits II, занял первое место в чартах и стал восемь раз платиновым. Он опять-таки (за исключением первого месяца) раскручивался посмертно. Фредди Меркури умер 24 ноября 1991 года в своем лондонском доме. За день до этого он публично признался в том, что болен СПИДом. Умер ли Меркури от СПИДа? СПИД - это синдром приобретенного иммунодефицита, он (по официальной версии) лишь содействует смерти от какой-то болезни или болезней. Грамотно нужно писать, что Меркури умер от воспаления легких с серьезными осложнениями. Такая смерть действительно возможна; так умер мой отец, СПИДом, разумеется, не страдавший. Я не говорю уж о том, что существует группа врачей, включающая женщину, лауреата Нобелевской премии в области медицины. Эти врачи утверждают, что СПИД и содействовать смерти не может, что его значение сильно преувеличено ради создания различных благотворительных фондов. То, что фонды - прекрасный способ набить карманы, известно. В любом случае о СПИДе можно было умолчать, объявить о смерти от пневмонии (Брайан Мэй говорил о такой возможности). Но Меркури не мог не понимать, что популярность Queen медленно падает; двойной альбом любимой Мэем группы Guns'n'Roses, вышедший в том же году, был, конечно, популярнее Innuendo, которому сильно уступает, и это не единственный случай. Не мог не понимать он и то, что сделанное им заявление сразу усилит интерес к группе. Он думал не только о своем творчестве; он думал о творчестве тех, вместе с кем более двадцати лет создавал великое искусство. Примечательно то, что перед смертью Меркури посоветовал Мэю издать сольный сингл с песней Driven By You и упомянул об очень удачнм моменте. Вспомним и его слова "Я живу для дня завтрашнего", сказанные в год смерти. Был ли Меркури бисексуалом? Не знаю; может быть, Мириам Ахундова права (конечно, не в притягивании за уши якобы христианского смысла произведений - это сейчас вещь популярная и касается не только Queen). Нет никаких связных сведений о его любовниках, читать у злосчастного Рика Ская, как солист популярной группы помогает своему другу убираться в ресторане и на такое зрелище не сбегаются папарацци, действительно смешно. Вы можете сказать: они не сбегались, потому что все делалось скрыто. Нет, папарацци высокого класса всегда узнает то, что ему нужно узнать, и придет туда, где его никто не ждет. Тем, кто хорошо знал Меркури, приписывают то, о чем они не говорили. Майк Моран отказался от того, что ему приписывали; возможно, отказался и Мак - я как-то не слежу за этим. Зато достаточно много известно про отношения Меркури с женщинами. После семилетнего романа с Мэри Остин они не расстались, а просто закончили роман; она была, вероятно, самым близким его другом. И вот она говорит о том, что он был гомосексуалистом. При этом уже забыли про его четырехлетний роман с фотомоделью Кэролайн Бэст, умершей в конце 1981 года от передозировки наркотиков. По времени расставание с Мэри Остин и роман с Кэролайн Бест сходятся. Затем - немецкая актриса Барбара Валентин, из одних слов которой вытекает, что у нее с Меркури были дружеские отношения, из других - что все-таки роман. Я не думаю, конечно, что это единственные женщины в жизни рок-звезды, но, видимо, самые значительные. Уединенная жизнь в Лондоне в последние годы жизни легко объясняется болезнью. Проблемы с голосовыми связками были у Меркури еще в середине 1970-х; из-за этого иногда срывались концерты. Фильм Стефановича "Душа"; певица, умирающая на сцене во время концерта. "Травиата", Фредди Меркури, The Show Must Go On... Она уже допела песню памяти Леннона. Но, может быть, теперь и памяти Меркури тоже. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" 20 апреля 1992 года на лондонском стадионе "Уэмбли" прошел концерт памяти Меркури с участием известных певцов и певиц. Организовали концерт Мэй, Тэйлор и Дикон. Выпущенная через год на сингле запись Джорджем Майклом и музыкантами Queen песни Somebody to Love заняла в чартах первое место. Вышел сборник Freddie Mercury Album, в который наряду с известными сольными записями вошли малоизвестные - Time и In My Defense из мюзикла Дэйва Кларка Time, совместная с Мораном пьеса Exercicises in Free Love, где Меркури спел вокализ совершенно женским голосом (его диапазон доходил до сопрано). Сборник занял 4 место в британских чартах. Вышел также двойной концертный альбом Queen Live at Wembley'86, примечательный тем, что он основан на двух концертах из числа последних (на "Уэмбли" в 1986 году группа выступала 11 и 12 июля). Интересны также редкие кавер-версии с этого альбома - рок-н-роллы (You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care (исполнявшийся Элвисом Пресли и Бадди Холли), Hello Mary Lou (Goodbye Heart) (исполнявшийся Рики Нельсоном), Gimme Some Lovin' (исполнявшийся группой Спенсера Дэвиса) и наконец легендарный хит Tutti Frutti из репертуара Литтл Ричарда. Альбом занял 2 место в британских чартах и стал платиновым. Затем Дикон почти совсем отошел от музыки, а Мэй и Тэйлор занялись сольными карьерами (группа Тэйлора The Cross выпустила свой третий и последний альбом в сентябре 1991 года). На альбоме Мэя Back to the Light (1992) есть песня памяти Меркури Nothin' But Blue, музыка которой была написана вместе со знаменитым барабанщиком Кози Пауэллом, принимавшим участие в записи альбома, а потом игравшим в аккомпанирующем ансамбле Мэя. Это была единственная песня на Back to the Light, где на бас-гитаре сыграл Джон Дикон. В конце 1993 года Мэй, Тэйлор и Дикон собрались, чтобы записать последний альбом Queen под названием Made in Heaven ("Сделано в небесах"). Две песни, включая заглавную, были взяты с сольного альбома Меркури Mr. Bad Guy - музыкантам оставалось лишь записать инструментал к его вокалу. То же касалось и песни Тэйлора Heaven for Everyone, которую Меркури спел на первом альбоме группы The Cross. Про остальные песни утверждалось, что в основу положены записи, сделанные Меркури уже в последние месяцы жизни; потом стали говорить, что многие вошедшие в альбом записи были сделаны полным составом группы Queen в январе-июле 1991 года. Это представляется сомнительным - воспоминания Мэя о The Show Must Go On показывают, что он еще в 1990-м не был уверен, что Меркури сможет записать песню. Кроме того, выпуск в 2011 году всех альбомов с бонус-трэками показал, что первый вариант дважды повторенной на Made in Heaven песни It's a Beautiful Day был записан еще в апреле 1980 года, однако, будучи слишком коротким и пробным, не вышел даже на сингле. Но вокальной партии оказалось вполне достаточно для наложения инструментала. Известно, что вышли еще не все записи такого плана. Наконец, через несколько лет после выхода альбома Брайан Мэй признался: они использовали очень сложную аппаратуру (кстати, во втором варианте It's a Beautiful Day на Made in Heaven вполне можно допустить компьютерную обработку вокала). Главные же сомнения вызывает песня Мэя Too Much Love Will Kill You, написанную им совместно с Фрэнком Мускером и Элизабет Лэмерс, вошедшую в альбом Back to the Light. Довольно трудно представить, чтобы Мэй стал включать в свой сольный альбом песню, уже записанную Меркури, но еще не изданную. А главное - голос Меркури при внимательном прослушивании кажется довольно искусственным, и приходит мысль уже не о компьютерной обработке, а о компьютерном создании вокала. В данном случае помогает возможность сравнения с живым вокалом Мэя. Альбом Мade in Heaven вышел 6 ноября 1995 года, занял первое место в британских чартах и стал четырежды платиновым. Песня Heaven for Everyone заняла 2 место, A Winter's Tale - 6-е, Let Me Live - 9-е. Запись на сингле 1998 года песни Another One Bite the Dust совместно с рэп-певцом Джином Уиклефом привела к пятому месту в чартах и окончательному уходу Дикона из шоу-бизнеса. В 2000 году песня We Will Rock You была записана Мэйем и Тэйлором на сингле вместе с группой 5ive и заняла первое место в чартах. Я этого не слушал и не хочу слушать. Вероятно, что это вполне профессионально. Но мне больше интересна кавер-версия группы "Корни", которая, не претендуя, разумеется, на вокальное равенство, сделала песню Мэя медленнее и ближе к его не слишком веселым стихам. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" Видимо, собственные сольные альбомы (а также концерты) не удовлетворяли Мэя и Тэйлора. Мэтры классического рока стали ориентироваться на ту часть публики, для которой важны были только имя Меркури и название Queen. За отсутствием Меркури оставалось упирать на название. Мэй и Тэйлор объединились в 2005 году с Полом Роджерсом, бывшим солистом достаточно известных групп Free и Bad Company (а также менее известных The Firm и The Law). Возник проект Queen + Paul Rodgers, в котором, кроме трех главных участников, приняли участие клавишник Спайк Эдни, ритм-гитарист Джейми Мозес и бас-гитарист Дэнни Миранда. После двойного альбома Return of the Champions (2005), концертного альбома Super Live in Japan (2006) и многочисленных выступлений в сентябре 2008 года вышел альбом новых песен The Cosmos Rocks. Он был записан лишь тремя (исключение - бэк-вокал в одной из песен Тэйлора Хокинса), занял 5 место в британских чартах и привел к мировому турне. В 2009 году вышел двойной концертный альбом Live in Ukraine; существует и DVD этого харьковского концерта. Вот что написал пользователь одного из сайтов, в котором до принятия известного закона скачивали видео: "Я не ходил и не хотел ходить на концерт в Москве, хотя Queen (но, естественно, с Фредди Меркури) - это моя любимая группа. В передаче на "Эхе Москвы", посвященной этому концерту, в исполнении Пола Роджерса звучали только песни Free и Bad Company, единственная песня Меркури (Love of My Life) звучала в исполнении Брайана Мэя, который и раньше это делал на своих сольных концертах (его исполнение вошло даже в концертный альбом 1994 года). То есть я не слышал ни одной песни, исполнявшейся Меркури, в исполнении Пола Роджерса. Я скачал эту раздачу, чтобы все-таки послушать (и посмотреть, хотя второе менее важно). Я не могу осуждать то, что я не читал, не слушал, не смотрел. Но предчувствия меня не обманули. Роджерс исполнял на этом концерте (а значит, и во всем мировом турне) в основном песни Queen, песни, которые пел великий Меркури (либо сочиненные им самим, либо сочиненные другими). С самого начала мне это не нравилось, а исполнение The Show Must Go On (то есть третьей по счету песне) привело к окончательной оценке. С таким же успехом Роджерс мог петь песни Александра Градского (тоже сочиненные им самим, либо сочиненные другими). Градский, кстати, спел The Show Must Go On (запись не вышла на диске, я ее слушал на сайте раритетных записей Градского). И эту кавер-версию слушать было приятно (причем слушал я не один раз). Просто Градский - певец той же категории, что и Меркури. Если говорят "топ-клубы", почему бы не сказать "топ-певцы"? К топ-певцам относятся Меркури, Градский, Ян Гиллан, Роберт Плант, Ронни Джеймс Дио, Валерий Кипелов и другие; Роджерс к ним явно не относится. В его исполнении эти песни вообще, на мой взгляд, звучат комично (видимо, по иронии судьбы у Роджерса довольно комичная, особенно для хедлайнера, внешность - таким он был и в молодости, из известных мне фотографий только на обложке первого сольника фотографу удалось это сгладить). А Меркури и хедлайнером был замечательным, не подумаешь при этом, что голубой; я об ориентации узнал только после его смерти, хотя фильм "Квин" в Будапеште" смотрел дважды - в кино и по телевизору. Мне кажется, от этого проекта пострадал в первую очередь Пол Роджерс. Неслучайно, он вроде бы окончательно отказался от дальнейшего сотрудничества. Он был хорош как солист Free и Bad Company, как сольный певец, когда исполнял песни, не пытаясь прыгнуть выше головы. Мэй и Тэйлор, видимо, продолжат выступать вдвоем, и это хорошо - они действительно большие мастера. Вот только не надо было использовать название Queen, явно не ради денег (и так миллионеры), а ради большего интереса публики. Обещали ведь после смерти Меркури не использовать, а обещание надо держать. Группа существовала 20 лет, не меняя состав, и распалась после смерти своего гениального солиста. Как тут не вспомнить Led Zeppelin? Группа существовала 10 лет, не меняя состав, и распалась после смерти лучшего барабанщика всех времен и народов Джона Бонэма. Их решение воссоздать группу под прежним названием выглядит иначе, потому что Бонэма заменил его сын (пусть он и не сыграет так, как отец, - если кто-то так сыграет, это, скорее всего, произойдет очень нескоро). Правда, насколько я знаю, Роберт Плант изменил свое решение. Почти не сомневаюсь, что нового солиста искать не станут; к тому же, Плант имеет права на название. А Меркури... получается какое-то разрывание могилы. Почему не подали в суд наследники Меркури (у него есть сестра, наверняка есть и племянники), Джон Дикон, осудивший использование названия?". По-моему, Роджерс больше всего сломался, исполняя Another One Bite the Dust. Во втором куплете этой песни Меркури начинал делать такое, на что Роджерс просто не способен. Не надо говорить мне о заслугах Роджерса - я их знаю. Но не надо и сравнивать Лионеля Месси с Кержаковым или Бербатовым - любители футбола меня поймут. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" После завершения мирового турне, в мае 2009 года, Роджерс очень вежливо сказал о проекте как о завершившимся и даже сравнил его со своим сотрудничеством с Джимми Пэйджем в группе The Firm (далеко не лучшем этапе собственной карьеры). Мэй и Тэйлор, однако, предпринимают вторую попытку. 20 мая 2009 года, в финале конкурса American Idol, они исполняют We are the Champions c молодым дуэтом, куда вошли победитель Крис Аллен и проигравший тому Адам Лэмберт. Предпочтение, однако, отдается Лэмберту, и в 2012 году возникает проект Queen + Adam Lambert, даются концерты в Лондоне, Киеве, Москве, Вроцлаве, через год трио участвует в Лас-Вегасском фестивале. Это уже просто какой-то фарс. И это уже совсем не те, кем я когда-то восхищался. Меркури предали самые близкие ему люди - Мэй, Тэйлор, Мэри Остин. Его не предал Джон Дикон. Принято считать, что главным другом Меркури в группе был Тэйлор, но большинство совместных песен Меркури написал с Диконом. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" Впрочем, бесплодные попытки невозможного восстановления Queen вроде бы уходят на задний план. Роджер Тэйлор выпустил в ноябре 2013 года свой пятый сольный альбом и дал (через двадцать лет) концерт вместе с группой The Cross; Брайан Мэй гастролирует вместе с молодой певицей Керри Эллис. Поскольку в определении стиля Queen мнения многих расходятся, я бы определил его как polystylistic. Здесь можно услышать многое - арт-рок, прогрессив-рок, хард-рок, металл, рок-баллады, фанк, оперные моменты, фолк-рок, этнический рок, рок-н-ролл, блюз, фокстрот, джаз (Bring Back That Leroy Brown); если учитывать еще и сольные альбомы Меркури - поп-рок и диско на Mr. Bad Guy, синтез современного и классического стилей на альбоме Barcelona, на сольном же альбоме Мэя Back to the Light есть даже рэп. Учитывая еще и очень высокий уровень, это (в разных видах искусства) завершается попаданием в века. Главное доказательство тому - Шекспир. Вадим Николаев, "Заметки о западном роке" См. также История Фредди Меркури (о книге М. Ахундовой) © Анна Волкова, 2014 Категория:Музыка